The Prince of Mordor
by Battlestorm
Summary: AU. Slash. Legolas' party captures the leader of their ambushers and takes him to Mirkwood. His life is spared for Mirkwood to gain an advantage over their enemy, but Elion is hiding a secret. One that could change the fate of all Middle Earth. Rated M for the slash just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I do hope you like this story. Please review it if you do. I know Battlestorm would love to read them, and I know she will even if she's not here anymore.

Some translations to know before reading:

Mellon nin (Sindarin): My friend

Mani naa ta (Sindarin): What is it

Bal (Black Speech: not sure if this one is right): Fire

0-_-00-_-00-_-00-_-0

Dark eyes watched the assemblage of riders emerge over the hill. Elion smiled slightly to himself. The elves were heading straight for their trap and would soon fall prey to it as flies do to honey. The elves would never know what hit them.

Elion glanced over his shoulder and gave a nod to his second in command. The orc nodded and signaled to the others who silently pulled an arrow from its keep and settled it upon their bow.

The sight broadened the grin on Elion's face. No one would suspect a band of orcs hiding in the trees; especially wielding bows. It was the perfect strategy and everything was going according to plan. He notched his own bow and watched with bated breath for the moment of battle.

0-0_0-0_0-0_0

Legolas laughed merrily at his friend's story. His eyes shone as he turned to look at his longest and closest friend and second in command. He trusted him with his life and had been saved many a time by his friend's skill in battle.

"No need to recreate the past, mellon nin. I was there and recall it quite well. I do believe father forbade me from leaving the palace for longer than a fortnight after that. It was ages before he let us out hunting again without being watched like a pair of elflings. I do seem to remember it differently, however. It was you, and not I, whom enticed the wild boar into a wild fit by stumbling blindly into its den."

Erolith joined Legolas in his mirth.

"Ah but that is where you would be wrong, Legolas. You were the one that enraged it when you pulled out your sword when he charged at me and only managed to put a nick its side. That is when things truly took a turn for the worse." Erolith's voice trailed off as Legolas turned towards the forest. There was something wrong. The trees were completely silent as were all other sounds. Erolith stopped talking when he saw his friend's frown.

"Mellon nin, Mani naa ta?" Legolas ignored his friends question and instead kept his eyes on the woods. These woods marked the beginning of Mirkwood's territory, but orcs and spiders had been sighted roaming the borders for quite a while now and had begun edging in further with each passing day.

Legolas raised his hand to halt his warriors while his ice blue eyes pierced the tree line, searching for the slightest movement or shadow out of place.

0-0_0-0_0-0_0

Elion saw the elves stop and cursed silently to himself. He should have known the elves would be able to sense their presence. But he had been sure they would not have been able to sense them until it was too late for them to do anything about it. What was it that gave them away?

He followed the lead elves lien of sight and held his breath when those shocking eyes met his own. Elion knew they had been seen when the blue orbs widened slightly. The elf opened his mouth to warm the others, but Elion had already released his arrow with deadly accuracy. He was the greatest bowman of his people. He never missed his mark. Ever.

The arrow struck true, straight in the heart of one of the Mirkwood elves. He went down without a sound. Then everything erupted into chaos. The elves spurred their mounts into charging full speed into the trees for cover, all drawing either swords or bows.

"Bal!" He called to his warriors. Dozens of arrows filled the sky and rained down, some taking elves with them. Soon the elves were returning the fire and orcs started falling from their perch in the trees. The elves with swords were now easily scaling the massive trees and joined the fray.

Elion shot down elf after elf without pause. A quick glance around supplied him with the state of the battle. They were losing. There were almost outnumbered two to one. That, combined with the skills of the elves, meant only one thing: defeat. Elion came up with a new plan quickly. Cut off the head of the snake.

His eyes searched for the blonde leader. He found him quite easily. He moved with a natural grace that appeared almost easy, leaping from tree to tree and shooting down orcs while in mid jump. Elion raised his bow and tracked the elves movements carefully. After a deep breath he loosed his arrow. The wood flew true, straight for the elf's heart, but at the last moment the elf spun to the side and the arrow found its mark in a tree instead. The blonde leader stared straight into Elion's eyes.

Elion was struck speechless. Never before had anyone evaded his arrows. Never before had he ever missed. In his moment of pause he failed to notice an elf jumping onto his limb behind him. He turned too late and a sword buried itself in his side.

Elion cried out and stumbled backwards, forgetting his surroundings in his moment of pain. His foot came down on air instead of tree and he was sent flailing. He only felt fear for a few seconds before spine-shattering agony and then nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas lashed out with his sword, neatly severing the orc's head from its body. He spun around to sight out his next victim, but there were no more snarling faces. All of their adversaries were dead. Legolas sighed in relief before he cleaned off his twin blades in the grass and sheathed them.

"Check for survivors," he commanded, kneeling down to check the orc by his feet. A chorus of negative responses rose up as thy checked the orcs.

"Legolas, over here. This one still lives," Erolith exclaimed. Legolas hurried over and drew his sword. It was the being that Legolas had seen through the trees: their leader. The one that tried to shoot him before Erolith put a sword through his side. What a well-aimed arrow it was, too. Legolas' senses barely registered the threat and warned him before it would have hit him.

The creature was lying on his stomach, left leg bent sideways at an obscene angle and his arm fared no better. The once wavy black hair was shiny and clumped with blood that had already made a descent sized puddle underneath his head; mingling with the blood that was steadily pumping from his side.

Erolith, who had checked the being's neck and back for breaks, turned him over so he was facing up. All the elves leaned in to study him more closely.

"Not Orcish," Legolas muttered. He flicked the creature's hair away from his ear with the tip of his sword. "Pointed," he exclaimed. "Not elven but certainly not man. What is it?" He wondered out loud. No one answered him, but he didn't expect that they would.

A quiet groan caught the attention of every elf. The being's eyes twitched and fluttered, and after some long moments, black, unfocused eyes stared up at them. Legolas took no chances, immediately setting his sword to the creature's neck and stepping forward slightly.

"What is your name?" The black eyes merely stared back at him blankly, brows scrunched in concentration. Suddenly the being's eyes widened and he gasped, trying to move away from them. Legolas followed him until the creature gave in to exhaustion and collapsed, shaking like a leaf and heaving great gulps of air even though it seemed he had broken ribs to add to his injuries.

"I demand to know your name, creature!" The being stared straight into Legolas' eyes challengingly.

"I am Elion," he croaked in Sindarin before his eyes rolled back and he went lax. All the elves gave varying reactions of exclamation.

"How does this creature know our tongue?" one shouted.

"He must be a spy. We must kill it now!" cried another.

"No!" shouted a third. "We should take it back to Mirkwood where we can gain answers from it. It was leading a band of orcs!"

Legolas drowned out their voices, bending down to study the creature as he pondered through the options. Erolith crouched down next to him.

"What say you," he asked softly. Suddenly all the elves went silent as to hear their Prince's decision.

"We take him back to Mirkwood," he stated after some long moments. "There we will find out what he is. Perhaps the information will prove useful to us." Everyone nodded, all seeing the logic behind the decision.

One of the elves stepped forward and was attempting to bind Elion's hands together behind his back, but Legolas stopped him.

"No. The creature has badly injured his arm. Binding it may cause him to lose it. We must tend to his injuries before we leave. Someone fetch me some suitable twigs and binding." Legolas ran his hand over Elion's body, cataloging his injuries.

"Shattered knee, five broken ribs, broken shoulder, cheek broken, head injury, side wound; probable concussion. Could be a crack in the skull," he mumbled to himself. He accepted the needed supplies from one of the warriors and got to work resetting and bandaging the creature for the long trek back to Mirkwood.

The arm set nicely and he bound the head and ribs the best he could, but the leg was turning out to be much worse than he originally thought. The best Legolas could tell, the knee splintered into many pieces and there was no way his limited healing knowledge could fix it completely. Knowing that attempting to set all the pieces could turn out to do more harm than good, he gently pushed the leg to a straighter position and splinted it tightly. Stitching the side took longer than anticipated, for the wound was deep and jagged.

Elion didn't so much as twitch during the whole thing. After what felt like forever Legolas rose. Erolith had directed the warriors to craft a pallet of cloaks and sticks that would be able to be suspended between two horses. They settled him inside it and once Elion was situated between two of the warrior's horses, they set off towards Mirkwood.


	3. Chapter 3

Goodness me! I apologize for the long delay in this chapter. College and everything. Not to mention I did this chapter a dozen times, and hated it. But here it is. Please review! That's the little area at the bottom of the page. Doesn't take long. Please! Reviews are like my drug. Om-nom-nom. Yummy! Anyhow, here you go!

Oo_-_oO

They rode hard without stopping. When those orcs did not return to wherever they came from, more would undoubtedly be alerted and go searching for them. They had to put many miles between them and that place. Only when the sun had fully dipped beneath the ground, and the moon had made an appearance did Legolas call a halt to their ride for the day. With the speed they were going they would more than likely make it back to Mirkwood before the next night.

"How fares the prisoner?" Legolas questioned one of the guards that rode with Elion.

"A fever set in a few hours after we left and has steadily risen since then, your Highness," he replied curtly.

"A fever? Why was I not notified of this?" Legolas marched over to Elion, and before he thought better of it, settled his hand against his sweltering forehead. Elion's face was pale as parchment, excluding the red patches of fever set over his cheekbones, one of which that also sported a deep bruise that extended from chin to hairline. The creature was shaking violently in the cool autumn air and his eyes flickered uneasily beneath their lids as sweat rolled down his face.

"I apologize, your Highness. I did think it important to tell you. I assumed it could wait until we stopped for the night." The guard kept his eyes turned down in shame. Legolas looked at him and sighed.

"It is alright, Norlorn. I can see how my orders may not have been clear. Next time please notify me of any changes to his condition. If we lose him now then we will not find out what we need to know. Please start a fire." The guard looked at him in question, but went to do his bidding anyways. Legolas knew why the command seemed strange.

The air was cool, but their cloaks were sufficient enough to ward of the chill without having to light a fire. The light could attract all sorts of dark creatures, but he was willing to take that risk. Elion needed the warmth. His injured body was clearly unable to keep itself warm without one.

"The fire is complete, My Lord," the guard said some time later.

"Here, help me with him," he nodded towards Elion. Rather soon they had him lying comfortably beside the fire.

"You are dismissed, Norlorn. Get some rest. We ride hard tomorrow."

"But Your Highness," the guard protested. "I am to watch the prisoner."

"I will do so tonight. It is my turn to keep watch, anyhow." Norlorn gave him a funny look, but slowly wandered away to rest.

Once alone, Legolas ripped a strip from his cloak and saturated it in the liquid from his water skin before settling it on Elion's burning brow. He couldn't stand to watch anyone suffer needlessly.

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Elion's mind spun sickingly. Oh, did he hurt. Agony pulsed from every inch of his battered body. He knew he wasn't even fully conscious, and that thought alone made him wish he could retreat back to the emptiness. There was no pain in the emptiness. But something was tugging him away from it. The feeling of cold against his surprisingly hot face heaved him out of unconsciousness.

Elion's eyes fluttered uselessly for a few moments before he could see anything. And what he did see was grainy and faded to the point he had not the slightest idea of what he was looking at. The cold against his face paused for a moment before it continued on its trek down the side of his face that didn't hurt. Why did his face hurt? What happened? Why couldn't he remember?

His thoughts grew in panic. He tried to move, but his body just flopped uselessly, and the agony built. Why was it so hot! Elion could feel his skin boiling. His fevered eyes that had closed at some point shot open, and stared straight into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Their piercing gaze stilled his struggles instantly. He found his injured mind getting lost in them.

Who was this? What did he-oh that felt good. Elion turned his head slightly into the cool cloth that was mopping at his brow. It felt so nice he found his eyes threatening to close themselves, but he snapped them back open. He wanted to see those beautiful orbs again.

His gaze travelled around lazily before they found what they were looking for. There they were. Still staring at him. Elion allowed himself to glance over the owner of those eyes. The rest of him was just as gorgeous. He had a nice build to him, strong but not overly so, a nice nose, and creamy skin. And that hair. It was so beautiful. The golden tresses looked as soft as silk. Some of the strands were braided, and the rest was tucked behind one of his pointed ears. Wait. Pointed?

Elion shook his head the best he could. He was looking at an elf? His eyes shot around. He was surrounded by elves! His struggling continued up again. The cloth moved away from his head, and the elf pressed his hands down onto Elion's good shoulder to hold him still.

"Easy. You are injured. You must stay still, or you will aggravate your wounds," the elf said gently. But Elion only struggled harder.

"Release me now! I demand to be released!" He screamed. More elves came running over, but the blonde elf waved them back. He took his hands from Elion and instead grabbed his face, mindful of his cheek.

"Still now," he murmured hypnotically, staring straight into Elion's dark eyes. Elion looked away, but Legolas just moved back into his line of sight. "Lie still."

Try as he might, Elion felt himself relaxing, lost in those ice-like orbs again. He tried to resist their pull, but his fevered mind was pulled right in. The blonde elf smiled.

"Now rest." Elion's eyes dropped comically before they shut, and he knew no more.

Oo_-_oO

"How is he?" Erolith asked as soon as Elion closed his eyes. He and practically the rest of the party were huddled behind Legolas, peering over his shoulder at their strange captive. Legolas was quiet as his removed his hands from the creature and checked his wounds over.

"He is fine. Everyone may go back and rest," he conceded at last. The other warriors hesitantly left when Legolas waved them away. He picked up the discarded cloth at his feet and dipped it in a bucket of water before running it over Elion's face again.

"You should sleep, Erolith. Dawn draws near," he said without looking up. He could feel his friend's presence behind him.

"Nay, you need the help. What if he wakes again?" He asked seriously.

"I do not think he will wake for some time, mellon-nin. He does not have the energy to do so." Erolith just smiled and sat beside Legolas, stretching out his long legs.

"Yes, but who would keep you company then?" Legolas smiled. He often stayed awake when Erolith was on night watch to keep him company. The nights were easier with someone to pass the time with.

"Very well," he granted, before setting the cloth on Elion's forehead and leaning against the nearby tree beside his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's pretty short, but I wanted to get something through before y'all thought I abandoned you. These weeks have been hectic, between my school and my animals and getting ready for my summer job, and everything else. Plus we've been having some pretty major power outages in my area. But here it is, something to read. I hope to have more up soon. Enjoy and R&amp;R.

Oo-_-oO

Legolas could not help but breathe a sigh of relief when the columns of Mirkwood came into view. The darkness of night was beginning to bear down upon them, and the woods were not as safe as they once were. Not to mention the only thoughts that occupied him on the hard ride throughout the day was of the curious creature, Elion.

Legolas stole a glance at him, still thoroughly unconscious in the pallet, strung between two of his warriors. His condition had not changed much, which Legolas as both a blessing and worrisome. While he was not getting any worse, he was not getting any better. The fever still had hold of Elion's battered body, and would not relent even after a full day and night of rest.

Legolas regretted that he was not able to keep up his constant application of cool cloths during the day whilst they rode. It would take them ages to reach their destination if they had to stop every time the cloth became warm and ineffective. So he settled for placing a few cloths, which he rolled up and soaked, in strategic locations on Elion's body and hoped that they would be enough to at least keep the fever from rising too much before they could get him to Mirkwood.

What was it about him that drew his thoughts in so completely? Since his decision to take him prisoner, Legolas could think of nothing else but him. Healing him, comforting him, protecting him. It was driving him positively mad. Perhaps after arriving home, and taking up his Princely duties once again his mind would be too preoccupied to think of Elion and give him some respite.

Legolas was drawn out of his musings when the horns sounded to announce their arrival. His contingent rode to the palace stairs before they all wearily dismounted.

"Ion-nin, Cormamin lindua ele lle," his father's voice called out. Legolas looked up to see his father descending the stairs, arms outstretched. He clasped his father's shoulders in greeting.

"How went your travels?" Legolas sighed and his shoulders almost drooped as he thought of their scouting trip.

"We ran into orcs, Ada. We were not alerted of their presence until we were almost caught in their trap. Three warriors died honorably in battle. We left none alive, but their leader whom we have brought back with us." King Thranduil frowned slightly, his elegant brows drawing together.

"Why spare the leader? We have no need for orcs in Mirkwood. Where is he?" Thranduil strode forward, searching out the one in question. Legolas followed behind him quickly, trying to explain.

"There is something you must know, Ada. Listen, the leader is not Orcish. He is something else, entirely." But Thranduil was not listening to his son. His keen eyes had caught sight of the pallet and he treaded to it. The warriors assigned to ride with him bowed and stepped aside.

Thranduil suddenly made a sound that was quite like a gasp. Everyone went silent. The King tore his eyes away from Elion and glanced at his son.

"Legolas, do you know whom you have captured?" At his son's slight shake of the head he continued. "You have captured the Prince of Mordor. Your prisoner is Sauron's heir.

Oo-_-oO

Ion-nin: My son

Cormamin lindua ele lle: My heart sings to see thee


End file.
